Chuck vs The Anguished Heart
by IllusionedDreamer
Summary: Chuck is on the verge of suicide, and Sarah's off rescuing Carina in Pakistan. What happens next? OC/Charah.
1. Unwanted Existence

"_The weather is windy, and there might be a substantial amount of torrential rain hitting Los Angeles today. Stay inside your homes and dont move out, friends._" Almost. It almost seemed as if the weather was reciprocating his emotions, but the cheery voice of the weatherman was like the saucy mockery of those very feelings.

He pulled the Nerd Herd into high gear, as he jumped the red lights driving past the others without a care, without a blink. He only slowed to blink back the tears, as they dissolved the myriad of lights into a colorful blur. What was life's worth when the meaning of your life no longer existed? Something in him was torn as pulled the clutch. It wasnt like a torn ligament, which could heal over time but a broken heart, desolate and desperate to escape the clutches of this earthly realm. He picked up speed as the little car wandered through a part of LA unknown to him. He ironically smiled at the thought. After all, was not he just like that? A lost child living in an extraordinary world.

_"The storm is picking up speed, folks. Dont venture out alone!"_ The cheery voice of the weatherman interrupted his thoughts. He inwardly screamed as the loss was finally piercing his heart. It hurt. It had hurt when Bryce had accused him. It had hurt when his girlfriend had dumped him. It had hurt when he was a failure in the eyes of men. It had hurt.

But never had it hurt so much, that he had bothered to question his very being. Never. He jumped out of the car, walking down the road. The road was empty, with no one in naked sight. He opened the door in front of him, and climbed the teetering staircase leading upto the roof. Standing there, he examined the vast expanse of the city.

He stood there, in a catatonic state and then climbed onto the ledge and looked down for a moment.

Chuck Bartowski was about to die.

* * *

A short introduction. I might continue if I get some good reviews. (Dont worry, it wont be so dark as it looks.)


	2. Settlers and Shakers

**2 months earlier – Los Angeles**

"It's perfect" said Chuck, after having examined the rooms.

Sarah nodded in agreement. "It's very good in terms of taste and décor and other… stuff" she said, looking at Chuck meaningfully.

Chuck smiled and turned towards the estate agent Barnes, "We'll take it."

Barnes gushed, "You will not regret this, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski!"

The two opened their mouths simultaenously to correct him, "Oh no – we are not married"  
intently avoiding each other's eyes.

"Oh, of course – my mistake." Barnes looked at them curiously. He wouldn't have thought of guessing differently after seeing the couple's chemistry and unspoken understanding. He shrugged. "Well, here is your key and here are the papers. You need to sign here and here" pointing at various sections of the page. "..and that's done"

Chuck stood up and shook his hand "Thanks a lot, Barnes" The man shook the hands of the couple with much enthusiasm, after all, it was quite the profit for him.

After locking their new apartment, Chuck and Sarah walked down the staircase, towards the Porsche – still enthusiastically discussing the place.

"The bedrooms are greeatttt, and my TV will fit perfectly in that groove-thing!" Chuck excitedly spoke, waving his hands.

Sarah looked at him in amusement "Yes Chuck, it will, if I am to believe your 25th exclamation in this regard. Well Casey and the General approved our choice and a CIA crew will do the setting up by tomorrow."

Chuck furrowed his brows. "CIA crew? But Awesome and Ellie were gonna help set us up. Wont they be like slightly suspicious if our apartment is perfectly set up in two days?"

Sarah looked at him. "No, we'll just say the agent hired some movers to help us out"

"Riiight."

"Mm-hm"

They settled into a comfortable silence, as Sarah veered the car towards Chuck's place.  
Chuck quickly jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, after seeing Casey standing in a menacing pose outside his door.

"Bartowski" he growled. "The cleaners are coming to pick your stuff in 60 minutes. Quickly sort the junk and whatever it is you label as useful and put it in those carboard boxes. We don't have time to waste" Casey looked at him with a menacing expression.

"Ri-ight" squeaked Chuck, hurriedly moving inside picking up his scattered belongings. Sarah followed, helping wherever she could. An hour later, they were sitting on the living room couch, properly tired. The crew arrived punctually and without a word, started filling in the boxes into the truck.

"Sarah, what about your stuff?" Chuck looked at her. "Don't worry, most of it has probably already reached the apartment by now" she said, glancing at her watch. Chuck looked at her and mockingly wagged his eyebrows "Superspies and their cardboard boxes." Sarah smiled and smacked him playfully in the arm. "Don't mess with me, Mr. Nerd"

"Ow" Chuck exclaimed. Sarah did her best not to start giggling, but a little tiny one escaped from between her lips. Trying to maintain her demeanor, she asked "So what are the plans for today?" Chuck looked at her and pretended to think. "Hmm. Well, Ellie and Awesome will come for dinner tomorrow so we can simply relax today since everything is set up. I was thinking of renting a movie and Chef Chuck will cook for the lady" He spoke in an exaggerated accent, smacking his fingers.

Sarah laughed, "As long as I don't have to clean the burnt stoves" Chuck laughed, "We'll see."

Chuck started his work in the kitchen as soon as they reached, chopping up onions and coriander and all sorts of spices and condiments were being added. Sarah quickly came out of her room and said, "Chuck, Casey and I need to make a report to General. I'll be back in a few hours." Chuck did a thumbs-up, "Okay, see you at 6?" Sarah nodded. Chuck grinned, "Awesome" in a Devon imitation. Sarah laughed and waved as she moved towards the car.

After making her report to General Beckman and finishing the paperwork for the last mission, Sarah made a quick getaway towards the apartment, unwilling to keep Chuck waiting.

She ran into the house to be assaulted by a variety of exotic smells coming from the kitchen and someone tunelessly whistling an unrecognisable version of some song. As soon as Sarah arrived, Chuck quickly ran and seated her on the dining chair where candles and champagne was set up. She also noticed that he had set up the plasma TV for their evening.

He smiled at her, "You're right on time" Then he went back to the kitchen, and started bringing out the dishes- not one, not two but six! Sarah's jaw dropped to the floor. "You-you- you created a six-course meal for the two of us in two hours?!" Chuck stuck his thumb in his mouth, and puffed up his chest, "Yep."  
Sarah, still gaping like a fish was constantly looking back and forth between the food and Chuck, until she finally managed to utter, "You're a box of surprises, Chuck"

Chuck blushed to the roots of his hair "Now, dig in before I eat all of it."

Sarah grinned, "Cant wait to, but, what's the movie?"

Chuck, back in his exaggerated Spanish tones said, "That, my dear is a surprise"

After an hour of great conversation, champagne, caviare and all sorts of exotic foods, Chuck and Sarah finally retired on the couch for the movie. Sarah was still amazed at the quality of Chuck's cooking and had even demanded Ellie to come out of hiding at one point. But, there was no Ellie. Just Chuck.

"And, now for the movie." Chuck quickly switched on the DVD player and went back to the couch. Sarah let out an audible gasp. "You chose Titanic?" "Um yeah.." Sarah giggled, "First guy in history to rent Titanic" Chuck sniffed, "Don't make fun of my choice, woman!"  
"Well, nice choice. I like this movie" They gazed at each other, before quickly returning themselves back to the movie. Sarah used quite a lot of tissues until Chuck was forced to comment, "Half the people would've been saved if they had these many tissues to float on"

Sarah laughed and smacked him in the arm, "Shh" as she contentedly sighed nestled into Chuck's arms. It was when the movie finished that they realised their compromising pose as they were literally sitting on top of each other, but neither was too willing to remove themselves and so they slept like that the whole night.

* * *

**Los Angeles**** – Present**

He was falling, falling and falling but suddenly he was lying on top of something soft, and was still alive. Chuck looked around, unable to imagine how he was still alive after jumping down a 100 ft. building. "Bartowski" came a familiar voice. Casey was standing near him, looking at him concerned.

"Chuck, we barely reached in time. You could have been killed, idiot" Casey growled, trying to mask his worry. "That was the idea, Casey" Chuck spoke, in a tone unfamiliar to his own ears.

"Bartowski, we may have a lead. So, stop drowning yourself in self-pity and let's go." Chuck hopped up on hearing those words, "What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to elongate it, but just dont have the time! Review/PM about your thoughts on it.


	3. Dramatic Dinners

**A week later**

"Eeep!"

On their seventh morning in the same apartment, Sarah woke up to a high-pitched squeak emitted by one Chuck Bartowski. Sarah, not used to waking up with such sounds immediately went on into alert mode, quickly running down the hallway, scanning for Chuck.

"Chuck?"

"Sarahhhh!! I just got my first cheque from Rockstar!!!!" Chuck spoke in excited tones, while doing some version of the Penguin Tap Dance. "and that's not even half of it – they want me to develop another game for them!" Sarah, infected by his excitement and enthuse laughed and hugged him. "This is great news, Chuck – now we just need to party tonight."

Chuck smiled, "Yeah, oh no-but wait! Ellie and Awesome are coming today."  
Sarah looked up,"That they are. So, maybe.." Sarah paused. "The superspy shall cook tonight." Chuck looked at her with a stupefied expression, "How many fire extinguishers should I get?" Sarah narrowed her eyes, "I still know a hundred ways to kill you, bucko." Chuck said, "That you do, but Im not..particularly interested in getting my apartment burnt and charred on it's second day."

Sarah sniffed and pretended to pout. "Fine, be that way." Chuck was about to come with a comeback when the tunes of The Corrs' Irresistible filled the hall. Chuck apologetically smiled.  
Sarah heard bits and pieces of the conversation but enough to understand that someone from Rockstar was calling him.

"Hey Mark! I just read the offer…Yeah, it's great. Definitely..Im in. Bring the developers and yourself to my place today. Okay. Bye."

Chuck put down the phone. "My boss & developers are coming over at dinner today" and then he had a panicked look, "Oh no, Ellie and Awesome!" Sarah shook her head. "Yes, forgetful person"

Chuck began to pace the room with a panicky look. "I can't make a proper dinner for like seven people in 2 hours!!" Sarah looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, we might as well use the taxpayers' money for something other than F-16s."

Chuck looked at her quizzically, "What - OH NO - You're not-" Sarah cut him off, "Yes, I am. Sue me" She arched her eyebrows. Chuck grinned, "and that's why I love you."

Sarah returned the smile until it struck her what Chuck had uttered. "Um.." Chuck looked at her with a slightly nervous face and quickly left with the legitimate excuse to change his clothes. Unaware of being observed by a certain superspy, Chuck had quickly stripped down to his bare minimum, changing into formals while Sarah was unable to tear her gaze off him. She continued to stare, taking her mind to strictly prohibited areas. He hurriedly slipped into black formals, trying not to notice Sarah changing without any inhibitions in front of him. When the doorbell rang, Sarah quickly went to the front door, bringing in the dinner prepared in the CIA kitchens.

While preparing the home for the evening, Sarah mused over her new life with Chuck. _Home._ She had never thought of any place like that, but Chuck always put her at ease. Giving her space, love, affection and he was very observant about all of her likes and dislikes. They had started his agent training with a Sensei, and he was a natural. Yes, he fell. A lot. He also bruised himself badly in the starting, but he was determined to improve, and everyone was impressed by his progress. He boxed as if he was playing a game of rapid chess - anticipating his friend's moves. Once she saw him, Sarah could completely understand why the CIA had wanted to recruit him so badly. This guy was good. Though what bothered her, that it proved all the more how badly she was compromised. Every time he fell, she wanted to run and nurse his wounds. She shook her head. _Keep dreaming, Walker._

The food and champagne was quickly being arranged, when the bell rang indicating the arrival of Ellie and Devon. Chuck opened the door for the couple as they entered the apartment. Devon and Ellie quickly exchanged pleasantries and Ellie squealed at the sight of their new apartment, dragging Sarah with her as she minutely examined each room. Devon and Chuck sat down with some appetizers waiting for Chuck's colleagues to arrive.

The bell rang. Chuck hurriedly went to open the door, partly to escape Devon's energetic lectures on skydiving safety. Chuck smiled, "Hey guys! It's so good to finally meet you, Angela. Come in. Hey, Mark. Come on in."

Chuck sprinted towards Mark's car. Mark smiled and spoke in a drawling accent, "Hey Charles! My arthritic knee cannot get out that present we got for you. Can you help Bryce get it in?"

Mark quickly clapped his back and walked in. Chuck's smile faltered at the name. He mentally chanted to himself_ - It's just a coincidence - Just a coincidence - _until the man looked up into Chuck's eyes.

* * *

"Bryce."

Bryce Larkin looked at Chuck and handed him the heavy gift-wrapped box. "Not now, Chuck."

He darted his eyes, out of habit, assessing all risks and exits. "Your guests are waiting for you."

Chuck fumed. "No, Bryce! You cannot fucking enter my life, mess it up and leave as soon as things start to get right again. I am not allowing you to do that."

Bryce composed his exterior. "I am not here to mess up your life. I am here for a very important mission. Rockstar Games consulting Games Developer provides me a perfect cover. We shall talk after dinner."

Chuck defeatedly shrugged and moved inside, "Whatever."

Ellie was looking at Bryce in a suspicious manner, almost about to launch into a tirade if not for Chuck's warning looks. Sarah had been taken by surprise by the visit, indicating to Chuck that she had no idea about it. She noticed the guests, and quickly settled by Chuck's side - as the perfect host and as never having met Bryce before. The evening was enjoyable for the rest of the guests, as the wine and food flowed.

Mark's slightly alcohol-tinged voice then loudly began negotiating with Chuck over the kinking of the details of the game, "Let's make it - totally MAX PAYNE - you know. Drama, movie and stuff."

Chuck tiredly nodded in agreement. "We could try that."

Catching Sarah's eye, Chuck quickly moved his completely tipsy developers into a cab, before coming back to the apartment to the sounds of,

"HOW COULD YOU, BRYCE?"

"Ellie-"

"HE WAS IN A FUNK FOR FIVE YEARS, THANKS TO YOU."

Chuck shouted, "Stop!" Ellie and Bryce looked at him wearing surprised expressions.

"Ellie, you're my sister and I am touched by your concern, but I have forgiven Bryce and Jill, El."

He paused. "Yes..Whatever happened is not exactly a wonderful memory to look back upon and I wish it had not happened but it did and I want bygones to be bygones. I consider Bryce a friend today, regardless of everything."

Ellie looked at him with an intermingled expression until she finally calmed herself enough to utter, "Fine."

Chuck, with a slightly apologetic look said, "Can you drive, Devon? I have some things to talk over with Bryce."  
Devon quickly nodded, and taking an emotional Ellie by the arm, he quickly left the apartment.

Chuck moved towards a standing Bryce, and nodded at him in a slightly cold manner, "Talk."

* * *

Bryce, started in a slightly uncomfortable tone, "Ri-ight..Um, well - Ah.."

Sarah snapped, "Bryce, get to the point - will you?"

Bryce looked up at that, and spoke, "Well, we have just discovered the location of the second largest Fulcrum cell and General Beckman has cleared me to lead the operation, with Team Chuck's help."

Chuck and Sarah shared a look. "I'll call Casey."

Chuck, with a ironic smile sank into the sofa, staring at the wall. Bryce looked at him uneasily, unsure of what to say."Uh, Chuck."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say thanks for earlier."

Chuck shook his head. "It wasn't about you, Bryce. I cannot move on until I forgive you guys for whatever you did. So, the motive was selfish."

Bryce let out a small chuckle, "You may be a lot of things, Chuck but selfish never is one of them."

"So, how's your agent training coming along?"

Chuck grimaced, "Eh, well. It's painful and hard. My ass still hurts from all the falls I took last time. Seems that Roan refused the offer, so some sensei is now training me. It's just been a week, but my whole body is now covered with purple and black bruises."

Bryce winced, "Ouch. Well, no one claimed agent training to be easy. You'll get the hang of it soon, Im sure."

Chuck nodded, "I guess."

Just then, Sarah entered the room. "Chuck, Bryce. Casey is here. We have a meeting with General Beckman in 20 minutes. Get ready."


	4. The Boy Grew Up

The mission had gone smoothly until Bryce tripped over a silent alarm, and Chuck was trapped inside the warehouse. The rest of the team had managed to extract themselves, and were unaware of Chuck's absence until it was too late. Chuck's newfound skills managed to thwart a goon or two but they were not exactly a match for 25 highly trained Fulcrum agents. He was gagged and bound by two hefty men, while a third man walked in the small, dingy room.

He had a deep scar on his left eye, and wore many dangerously glittering rings. The scar was enough to trigger a flash about him. He was the third-highest agent in the Fulcrum hierarchy, Keith Rashman and was well-known to be the worst of torturers. Chuck gulped.

The agent looked at him with a sneer on his face. He opened the gag and looked at Chuck with a smile, more colder than his sneer.

"My friends here tell me you call yourself Chuck. Well, Mr. Chuck. You don't seem like the normal agent material trying to snoop in our business, so I will ask you only once for the complete truth, Chuck otherwise I might have to persuade you.." he smiled holding up a knife to Chuck's face.

Chuck opened his mouth to protest his innocence but Rashman cut him off, "No, don't even try to waste my time with some stupid excuse or reason for being here. My friends also saw _your_ friends drive away in government-issued cars."

The hefty man next to him walked upto Chuck for an answer. He waited a beat, before his fist lashed out solidly connecting with Chuck's stomach. Caught off guard, Chuck gasped painfully, falling forward until the chains brought him to a halt. Immediately, Rashman's right hand connected with Chuck's chin snapping his head into the post. Spots danced before Chuck's eyes and his vision faded slightly, as he forced himself not to lose consciousness.

Rashman's voice screamed in his ears, "Answer me! Who are you? Who do you work for?" each question interjected by a stab and a scream. The only thing that stopped him from answering was his resolve to meet Sarah again, out of this dingy warehouse. He made his rationale remember that he was only useful enough to be alive as long as he didn't answer.

Suddenly, the questions stopped. Chuck opened his eyes in surprise, to be met with two ominous looking men who dragged him into a room, dunking his face into a grimy bucket.

"Sarah.." was his last conscious thought.

* * *

Sarah, John and Bryce had immediately hurried back to the warehouse, but as luck happened to turn out, they were captured by a Los Mellizos gang whose ringleader had been arrested by Team Chuck last time. The gunmen would have been no match for the three - had they been conscious - but it took them a precious nine hours before they made their way back to the Fulcrum warehouse.

Chuck was bloodied and battered to a point where his body was too numb to feel any more physical pain. The agents had tried everything, right from waterboarding to stabbing to dunking, but all he thought of was the people waiting for him to come back home. Suddenly there was a abrupt hush in the conversation taking place outside his cell.

Gunfire.

He was unable to open his eyes to see anything except bleary shapes. Suddenly the iron-clad door of his cell slammed open and someone gasped, "Chuck.."

Chuck weakly spoke, "Sarah?"

* * *

When Sarah had broke open the door, she half-expected to see her Chuck still in his BuyMore uniform with a huge grin on his face, but what she did not expect to see was a bloodied man, who had been clearly tortured without respite for the past ten hours. A piece of her soul tore and cried at his condition, as she unbound him with care, wincing at the blood coloring the ropes. Sarah Walker had failed.

The EMT's hurriedly took him from her, attatching IVs and drips. Casey and Bryce, though concerned, quickly asked, "Chuck, we need to know how much did you tell them?"

Chuck, for the first time, with a smile answered, "Nothing." A piece of her soul tore and cried at his condition, as she unbound him with care, wincing at the blood coloring the ropes. Sarah Walker had failed.

The EMT's hurriedly took him from her, attatching IVs and drips. Casey and Bryce, though concerned, quickly asked, "Chuck, we need to know how much did you tell them?"

Chuck, for the first time, with a smile answered, "Nothing." Sarah stopped the helicopter long enough for her to jump in, cradling Chuck's head in her lap as she tried to keep him conscious. She was slightly unnerved by his calm expression.

Suddenly, Chuck spoke, "Life is really like a cycle" he looked directly at her, "dying in the arms of the one who gave me my life."

Sarah's heart raced at those words, "NO Chuck! We are going to do a lot together, but dying is not on the list!"

Chuck merely smiled at leaned in closer and whispered, "Dont leave me, I love you" over the reverberation of the helicopter. Chuck's eyes widened momentarily, before he was taken out of the helicopter by the medics. For once, her shadow did not follow his. It wept.

* * *

A march of footsteps awoke her from her reverie, as she stood up to find herself staring in the eyes of General Beckman and Casey, looking rather happy for a person who was on the verge of something like anger-centric concern for Chuck, when he had come to the hospital.

"Agent Walker" said the General simply.

"Ma'am", Sarah spoke in a tone bordering curiosity and tiredness.

She led Sarah towards a sound-proof room in the CIA hospital before further speaking. As soon as the door closed, the General sank into a chair, motioning them to sit.

"We have much to discuss regarding the Intersect today, and there were things to be done, so I came down myself"

Sarah spoke, "If I may ask, Ma'am, are there any new developments in regards to the Fulcrum cell?"

Beckman calmly spoke, "All in time. Firstly, I am greatly impressed by the Intersect - I mean, Chuck's performance has literally no parallels." She paused to take a sip of water. "The agent who was rescued from there was able to provide a first-hand account of the atrocities they suffered and exactly why Keith Rashman is the best interrogator Fulcrum had. Chuck was spared nothing, and yet it is completely confirmed that he refused to betray anyone for a single moment. At any moment, when the torture got to him, he just whispered your name, Agent Walker."

She arched her eyebrows, "Are you not telling us something?"

Sarah steeled herself. A voice mocked her inside. _How long do you think you could have hidden your oh-so-achy heart, Walker?_  
"No, General Beckman. The asset has merely confused his romantic feelings with the -" Her shield broke.

She stood up, "Okay, you're right. It's official. Sarah Walker is in love and it's just been too long for me to have kept hiding my feelings constantly" She spoke in a sarcastic tone, "For the greater good. The greater good can shove itself up it's ass, for all I care right now!"

Diane Beckman reeled at her insubordination. That was something not said to her everyday. The greater good shoved up it's ass. She was about to launch into a speech until she took in the scene. "I will ignore that insubordination, seeing that you have served the country for almost a decade with your brilliance, Sarah." She inwardly smiled at the shocked look on her face. With a stern face she continued, "Chuck and you both have put your lives on the line many times and no one can ignore that, not to mention you just sabotaged the biggest assassination plan in the history of the country. Fulcrum was planning to assassinate the whole American Cabinet, including the President."

She gave them a smile for the first time, "You, Agent Casey, Agent Chuck are recieving an Intelligence Star each. It will be classified, and won't be made public for twenty-five years, but the intelligence community will know. I am not much of a fan of fraternization between agents. It distracts them.."

Sarah's heart sank. She was so gonna be reassigned to Alaska.

"but what we saw there was that _you _were the reason Chuck was able to survive and protect our secrets. So, I permit you to continue your relationship as long as it does not interfere with the missions."

Sarah jumped from her chair and ran and hugged General Beckman. Casey, who till now had been listening to the replay, his eyes bulged out. _Did Walker just hug the General?! Bartowski's had quite the effect on her_.

General Beckman was utterly shocked by the display of affection, but she awkwardly resigned to it, "I might just have to reverse that order now, Walker."

Sarah quickly broke the contact with a sheepish smile.

The General recovered her monotone, "The President has himself granted 3 months of R&R to all three of you. Agent Casey and you will continue training Chuck. It is the only way safe now. But, Chuck has already recieved an O level agent access and with everything. Officially speaking, he is now Agent Chuck Bartowski."

Casey and Sarah both, smiled at that.

She rose from her chair. "Agents dismissed. Keep up the good work."

Sarah was almost springing in the corridors leading to his room. She gave him a lingering kiss, enough to catalyst any repair, sinking into a cushy sofa for a nap. It had been a long day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your support! Please review, if you like/hate it.


	5. Rhythms and Realizations

Casey was cleaning his guns when the call came. "Major Casey – This is Doctor Matthews from the hospital."

The rest of the words entered into his head disconnected, but enough to set all alarm bells ringing. He quickly changed and rushed out of the door. Someone might have suspected him of going on another adrenaline-pumping mission, but Cop-Face was merely going to visit a Schnook.

A tired and sweaty face came into his immediate vision as he entered the hospital doors. "Major, I'm Doctor Matthews. Agent Carmichael awoke about an hour ago. He almost immediately went into seizures, and tried to push us off. For his own safety, we have now restrained him and he has been given a tranquilizer to enable to him to sleep."

Casey looked past him, into the corridor. "Where's Walker?"

Jordan Matthews swiped his hands through his hair. It was a habit he had acquired since med school. "Agent Walker never left the room in the past 48 hours, but.."

He paused, trying to find words which would communicate the urgency subtly, "She is not very emotionally stable right now. She almost had a nervous breakdown when he first started muttering. I forced her to leave the room to get some sleep if she still wanted visitation rights.."

Casey interrupted him, "Muttering what?"

Matthews hesitated. "I'm not sure, but whatever it was it left her greatly disturbed. She's already up, you could talk to her.."

Casey grunted, quickly covering the floor in long strides towards the Intensive Care Unit. He was about to enter the room when he saw.

"Sarah", he spoke in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

She remained in her own trance, not turning around to meet his gaze. Her face was puffy and red, and all her makeup had been washed away by the storm within. Sarah Walker was just a vulnerable girlfriend right now.

Casey began to get up to get them some coffee, when a hoarse voice stopped him, "He said, '_I can die for her. Let her be safe._'"

Sarah laughed a rough laugh, "Damn you, Chuck. He has to be even more amazing in a coma."

Casey merely sat down and held her in his arms until the tears stopped falling.

It wasn't his place to speak.

* * *

When his eyelids first started fluttering, and he became conscious, it was if a thousand waiting needles had pushed themselves into his body. His voice screamed of it's own accord.

_White walls. Needles. Drips._  
His mind reached the conclusion that he was still being tortured. But why was he still alive?  
He couldn't betray his country.

_I can die for her. Let her be safe._  
His heartbeat slowed, his breathing relaxed as he processed a certain blonde.

* * *

When he went to revisit Walker, with two cups of coffee in hand, it wasn't the vulnerable girl sitting in front of him. Her hair was perfectly coiffed, her dress - the normal spy attire. The eyes were steely, as if already planning missions in her head. Casey handed her a cup, and sat down/ "Doctor says he'll be coherent in a few hours."  
Sarah whispered, "Bryce was right."  
"What?"  
She looked at him with a hard look, "Chuck's not meant to be a spy. He's got too much heart for this."

Casey tried to prevent a snort from escaping, "Walker, for a good spy you can sure be thick at times. Bartowski did not say a word in front of Rashman, the MVP of torture. What more proof do you need?"

"He'll be a burnout even before he gets up."

"No" Casey quietly disagreed. "You will be." Casey laughed as he stood up from the hospital couch, with an unreadable expression, "It all comes down to that, doesn't it? You don't want to get hurt again." Sarah angrily shouted, "Don't talk about things you don't know."

Sarah tried to walk away but Casey pulled her by the arm and snarled, "This is my job too, Walker."

With those words John Casey warned Sarah Walker to back off. What had been left unsaid in the air was that Chuck Bartowski did not have a choice. It was either to be a hero or be a dead hero and he did not want the one person who even remotely _cared_ about him to also be buried under green grass and a headstone. In Casey's world of grey and blurred lines of morality, Chuck was a beacon of hope. He reminded him every day why he had taken this job. The Greater Good. Chuck Bartowski was the greater good. Sure, he worked a loser job and hardly had a life before them, but he had a family and he sincerely cared about all his friends and family. Even that loser Jeff. That counted for something in his book. Like every man he had ever met, the moron had quickly become enamored with Walker, but what struck him funny was that Walker was even more gooey eyed if that's possible.

Her agent facade was quickly slipping as she tried to stop the dam of emotions from breaking away. Casey noticed her red-rimmed eyes, and he quietly spoke, "Rules are there for a reason, Walker. There's no place for love in our world. We both know the moron wouldn't think twice about doing anything to save you, and that goes for you too. He does not have an option but to be what he is destined to be."

Her lips turned slightly upwards as she spoke before leaving his presence, "You're right, It's not a choice anymore, John. It never was."


	6. Tender Shoots

**CIA Hospital, Charles Bartowski's Room**

Sunlight streaked through the venetian blinds illuminating the man lying on a stark white hospital bed. His eyes slightly stirred, his legs moved as if finally ready to move forward after a long contemplation. Chuck's lids slowly tried to open up, blinded by the sudden entrance of vivid light into his pupils. After a minute, he regained focus to find a mass of blonde hair lying beside him, he was having a hard time extracting his arm, when he involuntarily uttered a groan of pain as he simultaenously tried to sit up. Sarah suddenly shot up in alarm at the sound. Their eyes met, and her expression quickly softened from her alert spy one to a more relaxed face.

"Chuck" her eyes tried to communicate the eons of emotions words just couldn't say. Blue oceans trying to make the chocolate ones understand how much they could and do love them. Chuck coughs, she quickly lifts the paper cup towards his mouth, realizing how dry his mouth must feel. He gulps the water down, emitting a sigh of relief at his much-better throat. Sarah smiles and moves towards the door to call Casey.

"No, Sarah" he speaks, trying to convey he wants a moment with her. She readily gives in, "Mm?"

"I need to know, Sarah. Was it just a surrealistic dream or did it actually happen? You had said in the chopper -", he stopped not sure how to say it.

Sarah had momentarily frozen. She had not realised that he might still be remembering what she had uttered impulsively. Did she want to start their now-real relationship with another lie?

She hesitated, "Uh." Sarah took in a deep, quavering breath and simply spoke, "Yes."

Chuck's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth split into a wide Bartowski grin while his brain just couldn't comprehend that Sarah had finally accepted her feelings. "Forever?"

She nodded with a watery smile, "Forever."

They both kissed, tenderly, sweetly, for a moment forgetting national security and secrets. She forgot to remember her anxieties, her worries and her doubts and he forgot all his pain in the heart and body in that everlasting moment. She clasped their foreheads together for a long time, not saying anything, not needing to say anything in front of him. He understood her utterly, so did she.

For now, their love was enough.

* * *

She had within the span of a few hours managed to extract Chuck's discharge forms. Sarah quickly sneaked him back to her hotel room, with badly-delivered excuses to Casey, who merely shook his head but allowed her to continue, with a hint of a smile.

She tossed him his own T-Shirt and shorts from her cupboard. "How exactly did you get these?", his mouth was scrunched up in a puzzled expression. Sarah rolled her eyes, "I need to have some clothes here, Chuck. For the cover." She relished saying the last three words for one of the last times.

He visibly deflated at them, "Right. The cover." Sarah looked up in surprise, and then remembered.

She started laughing, "OH my god. I totally forgot."

Chuck looked up at her, "What?"

"We are pretty much allowed to have a relationship by the President and the General now." Their faces simultaenously split into large smiles as she completed the sentence. His mouth was on top on hers, expressing relief and joy at the release of the barrage of suppressed emotions.

The universe celebrated with them.

* * *

It was another morning. A much more happier, and content one. He propped his hand upon her pillow looking at her smiling face. "So, how did it happen? How did you convince them?"

She told him the whole story about how General Beckman had transformed from a crusty superior to a fairy godmother. How the rescued agent had mentioned that Chuck had merely whispered her name every time they got to him. Chuck looked abashed and slightly apologetic at that.

"I hope you didn't get into trouble?"

Sarah shook her head, "General Beckman was faced to confront the fact that our team is the best _because_ of our feelings, not despite them. Keith Rashman is the best interrogator for a reason. She was quite literally stunned that they hadn't spilled everything out of you"

Chuck gave her a steadfast look, "I can endure anything if it means you are safe."

Sarah shook her head angrily, "That is my job, Chuck, and just because we are in a relationship from now, that does not change. My life is always worthless in front of you."

Chuck gave her a sad smile, "Worthless? That is one thing protocol cannot make me think of you, ever. I'm sorry."

Sarah threw her hands up in despair, "Why don't you get it, Chuck? That's the way it has to be."

Chuck looked at her intently, "I'm an agent now too, remember?"

Sarah fired back,"But you're still the one with the intersect."

Chuck merely smiled, "We'll figure something out."

The rest of the conversation moved to safer territory as he reacted to Sarah hugging the General, "You WHAT?.." They had their problems, and differences, but couldn't love make everything fine, eventually? He hoped so.

His dreams had started with cherubs and roses, but soon his soul was again trapped within Keith Rashman's warehouse. The echoes of his own screams filled his heart as plunged needle after needle into his chest. He woke up screaming and drenched in sweat, Sarah looking at him concerned. She took him in her arms, soothing his shivering self. She didn't ask him what had happened, not what he felt, but simply held him till they both drifted into oblivion.

In another place, John Casey was calling his friend, and his eternal lover. Ilsa smiled at the words from her teddy bear, "You do realise I won't meet you until next year?"

Casey looked at the sky and spoke in a voice not his own, "True love doesn't need us to be with each other all the time, Ilsa. Both us know that we weren't meant for a life of crying babies and dirty diapers. We have sacrificed, but my ability to love hasn't seemingly vanished. I remain happy just knowing that we are."

They smiled.

* * *

A/N: I gave myself a cavity. Read and Review. :]


	7. Spinning Out of Orbit

_Thankyou for all your kind words! :) A shoutout to Madje and Whatutalkinabout. Your enthusiasm catalysed my efforts!_

_This is a slightly darker chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, otherwise Chuck would be on renewal till season 12 and Charah would be wayyy farther by now.  
_

* * *

**Three weeks later**

A green-shirted burly man was walking towards the Orange Orange with large strides. He looked unusually worried, as the contours of his face had creased into frowns. He entered the shop, leading a lanky moron to quickly remove his face and clumsily step back pretending that nothing was happening. Casey grunted in disgust, "Get a room."

Sarah glared at him, but Casey simply motioned them to move towards the Castle. Casey explained, "General Beckman has requested an emergency meeting."

The screen in the underground headquarters blinked to life and a frowning General Beckman looked at the screen. "Colonel Casey, why is the whole team here? I simply asked for Agent Walker. Nevertheless, you might as well hear about it otherwise I'd have to do another briefing and I don't have that much time."

The next six words General Beckman was going to utter were going to irreversibly change the lives of the people in the room forever.

"Sarah, Agent Hansen has been kidnapped."

* * *

"In 2001, you and Agent Hansen were the only ones who were able to successfully infiltrate the Mujahideen in Pakistan and get us intel about the Taliban and the LeT groups. Agent Hansen was there to infiltrate and find out more about the ISI activities but she has missed three check-ins with us. We have to assume that her last part of the mission did not go as smoothly as planned. You are the only one who can rescue her, Agent Walker. You know that place like the back of your hand. Get in Pakistan and get Agent Hansen out. Till then, Team Bartowski will be benched."

Chuck stood up and said, "Alone? Why should she go alone, General Beckman? We can go with her."

The General shook her head, "A _firangi_ or white man attracts much more attention there, Mr Bartowski and I cannot trust that you will be safe in that country. I do not want the country's most important asset roaming around in a dangerous country."

Chuck angrily fired off, "What is the point of my being an agent now if you still treat me like an unaware child?"

General Beckman glared, "My decision is final." On that ominous note, the conversation finished.

Sarah had been eerily quiet during the entire confrontation, and now walked out of the room without a word to anyone. She heard the faint voice of Chuck behind her, but she was utterly absorbed in her own thoughts. This wasn't the first time she was being made to go back to a place she never wanted to go back to. Prague, Chechen, Afghanistan and..Pakistan. All successful missions, stars on Agent Walker's record but she merely remembered those places where the blood just wouldn't wash off. Where sleep would not come, the places which made her the stone hearted robot she had become. She wanted to feel, god knows she did but the primal fear of survival was much greater.

Carina had always been her inexplicable friend. Before Bryce, she was her most frequent partner, but also a reckless one. While Chuck had enjoyed the collegiate atmosphere of Stanford, and it's relative safety, they had worn the disguise of Muslim women for more than a year, with the help of the CIA make-up artists. They became whatever the moment needed them to become. From harlem dancers for the Talibani soldiers to Pashtun nurses - all careers where the chiefs were vulnerable enough to let go important secrets. Everything had been okay, until a low-ranked Jihadi stumbled upon their secret when Carina had momentarily slipped into her American accent.

He was in control of a few more men who held Sarah and Carina for days, torturing them in all possible ways. Syringes, needles, scorpions, barbed wire - they were prisoners for a week until Sarah found a loophole in their relaxing guard and she quickly scrambled out of the cave carrying Carina for 15 miles. She had finished off all the men who had tortured them. She had emptied ten clips into the last one. They were back in the States within two days, and the honchos were so impressed with their work, that she had almost become a Deputy Director, but Sarah turned it down. Pain was harder to forget in front of files and a mahogany table.

She didn't even notice where she was until she stood in front of her hotel room. She entered the room, mechanically packing her equipment trying to recover her stony facade, Chuck had made her shelve so long ago. A knock interrupted her thoughts. Sarah opened the door to let Chuck in. He sat on her bed watching her move around finally quietly speaking, "You know, they might allow you to stay if you say so."

Sarah shook her head, "Carina needs to be saved and I'm the only one who knows that area. I'm not going to let my emotions get in the way of her safety." She looked at him with a tired gaze, looking years older than that morning. She sat beside him nibbling at the offered bagel.

He softly murmured, "Will you tell me?"

She did.

* * *

**Lahore, Pakistan**

A clean-shaven man in English attire, sat before a restrained woman who had been beaten until she was completely beyond recognition. The man would have looked out of place with the rest of the men in Pakistani _kurtas_ and turbans if not for the leadership he exuded. Even the man who had been laughing while the woman was wincing in pain, was cowed by his presence. This man was Hafiz Iqbal. He smiled and looking at the emaciated skeleton spoke, "Now, Now. I would be impressed by you if you weren't so rude, Agent Hansen."

He stood, picking up the red-hot whip from the stool beside him and smiled, "I already told you, you merely are my bait, dear. You are my way to Sarah Walker."

Carina could no longer see clearly but she mustered all her strength, and projected a wad of spit at the man. Hafiz Iqbal cleaned the spit and signaled his men to continue with a wave of his hand. Carina had tried everything to save Sarah by now, starting with the I-don't-know-who-the-hell-you-are-talking-about to silently bearing the torture but the man was after her, like a wolf after a scent. They were primitive and fundamentalist, but their operations were as methodical and good enough to get all sorts of information on Sarah Walker.

They were clearly waiting for her to come and rescue Carina, and their confidence unnerved the experienced agent.

* * *

_Next chapter coming up soon. Hang in there. Remember, the more the reviews, the faster I write! :P _

_(Yes, yes. I'm a glutton for reviews, but who isn't? Writers are narcissistic by nature. hehe.)  
_


	8. Enter Salma Rehman

_A shoutout to my awesome reviewers, this time, supesfan18 and PMoore! Keep rocking. :)_

* * *

**Los Angeles International Airport**

Sarah was sitting stiffly in the hard plastic chair fitting herself back into the agent she was. Casey and Chuck had continued to barrage the General to send them with her, but it only further made her remain stubborn on her stand. Even Casey was more than a little disconcerted to see his partner going alone. The CIA jet was being fueled on a private airstrip and fitted with all the equipment she was going to need to make the transition from Sarah Walker to Salma Rehman. The agents and technicians around her left her alone, cowed by the legendary stories about her. The female ones envied her for her stylish male escort, Agent Carmichael whose deeds were also being whispered around the CIA offices.

He had tenderly wrapped his arm around her, holding her together. It was hard for him to imagine spending so long without her around. Even an hour seemed hollow and useless without a flash of blonde hair. He knew this mission was hitting very close to home for her, and she was being the quintessential professional by even going. She had confessed to him that she still dreamed of those faces at night. Sometimes a stray scorpion or a turban were enough to rewind her mind to those days. It was harder than ever for her to leave this time, knowing that she had something to come back to.

He whispered, "Come soon?"

She gave him a small smile, "I've heard the roads down there are quite good. I'll just throw Carina back in the trunk and run home." Her expression turned a little more serious. "Promise." With that single word, she gave him enough hope to exist.

A technician signaled the plane was ready and with a last passionate kiss, she started moving towards the plane.

She flopped down on the cushy seats, watching that brown-haired man still standing there, silently watching as if he could still spot her in the tinted windows. She moved her head away before her façade broke. She was on a mission now and vulnerability meant weakness. The plane lifted off and the makeup artists got down to work on her. Her hair were dyed black and all of her body turned to the customary Asian complexion of brown. A burqa was given to her which Sarah found extremely comfortable for all her weapons could be hidden easily. Underneath it, she wore the customary _shalwar-kameez _so that she looked like a complete Pakistani. The head tech man on the plane warned her, "These people are very thorough. So, we are only putting in a small GPS locator inside your leg's subcutaneous layer and a small bug near your heart which will allow us to monitor your biometrics, such that it will not be detected.

You will be wearing holy earrings, those will be your mic/receiver. Since they have the religious tenement attached, no one will remove them. We will be on a helicopter landing ground on the outskirts of Lahore, that will be your pick-up point. Good luck, Salma."

In a few more hours, they dropped her off on the outskirts of Lahore where she started her journey towards rescuing Carina. She started her trail from the place Carina had last been located. She had been posing as a dancer for the Talibani terrorists. On asking around, some of the people indicated some remembrance but most were extremely hesitant in giving a straight reply. Sarah eventually decided that no more information could be gained and a night stakeout was planned.

* * *

She had been monitoring the movement in and around the houses, from behind the thick shrubbery which surrounded the house of Hafiz Iqbal. He had been under the Interpol and CIA radar for the past five years. He was a diplomat working in Pakistan, but his frequent trips to Afghanistan and affiliations to fundamentalist leader had made the agencies suspect him of being a 'sleeper'.

Sarah was getting impatient with the lack of progress and the uncomfortable position she was stuck in was of no help. She was contemplating other possible plans when a sudden movement caught her eye. One of the curtains in the bedroom had flown away momentarily due to the breeze and she saw the glint of a dagger, before a muffled shout reverberated her ears.

The agent within her acting only on adrenaline, quickly shed the burqa and headed towards the parapet entrance. She slung her way in, using a rope. With a gun drawn, she stealthily moved towards the bedroom, where a emaciated-looking woman was bound and gagged. It took a horrifying moment before Sarah recognized Carina.

That was the last thing she saw before the world dimmed to black.

* * *

The day had been unusually exciting in the Buymore today, when Skip had choked on the twenty seventh Twinkie his mouth was trying to swallow. A frantic Morgan had called the paramedics while Chuck performed the Heimlich upon him. A pair of disgruntled paramedics had loaded him upon a crude stretcher and he was taken to the hospital. The store had never really settled down with Lester providing full recaps of the incident every five minutes.

Chuck was sitting on the front desk, flipping through Sarah's photos almost letting himself imagine it to be real for a moment. He was getting goosebumps and involuntary shudders along his spine every few minutes. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. He contemplated going to Casey but the idea was quickly booted on thought of his probable reaction.

Like the devil, Casey suddenly appeared by Chuck's side with a strange look. He just muttered, "Meeting", before tramping off to the Castle. Promised and lured with nothing happy, Chuck followed.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I had promised a chapter much, much earlier but my stupid modem got destroyed which kinda spoilt the mood. I apologize for the late delivery anyway, guys. Continue reading, I promise to keep it interesting._


	9. Breaking News

Chuck tramped into the Castle worriedly looking at the back of Casey's head who had yet to say anything after calling him here. He had barely reached the meeting area before the screen blinked to life.

"Mr. Bartowski. Major Casey."

General Beckman's hair seemed unusually frayed, and her eyes were underlined with black lines. She seemed tired.

With a sigh she spoke, "It is with much regret I have to inform you that Agent Walker is MIA."

Chuck sat down on the floor with a thump. He couldn't process anything else._ They had just begun. Life had finally become real._ Casey was trying to hide his own shock. "General, our thermal drones could locate her, perhaps?"

Beckman shook her head, "After last week's diplomatic fiasco, the President had no choice but to order the removal of all units from all major cities of Pakistan."

Chuck, without speaking another word, picked up the Herder's keys and started walking out of the Castle. He had to get out of this place.

* * *

_"__The weather is windy, and there might be a substantial amount of torrential rain hitting Los Angeles today. Stay inside your homes and dont move out, friends." Almost. It almost seemed as if the weather was reciprocating his emotions, but the cheery voice of the weatherman was like the saucy mockery of those very feelings._

_He pulled the Nerd Herd into high gear, as he jumped the red lights driving past the others without a care, without a blink. He only slowed to blink back the tears, as they dissolved the myriad of lights into a colorful blur. What was life's worth when the meaning of your life no longer existed? Something in him was torn as pulled the clutch. It wasnt like a torn ligament, which could heal over time but a broken heart, desolate and desperate to escape the clutches of this earthly realm. He picked up speed as the little car wandered through a part of LA unknown to him. He ironically smiled at the thought. After all, was not he just like that? A lost child living in an extraordinary world._

_"The storm is picking up speed, folks. Dont venture out alone!" The cheery voice of the weatherman interrupted his thoughts. He inwardly screamed as the loss was finally piercing his heart. It hurt. It had hurt when Bryce had accused him. It had hurt when his girlfriend had dumped him. It had hurt when he was a failure in the eyes of men. It had hurt._

_But never had it hurt so much, that he had bothered to question his very being. Never. He jumped out of the car, walking down the road. The road was empty, with no one in naked sight. He opened the door in front of him, and climbed the teetering staircase leading upto the roof. Standing there, he examined the vast expanse of the city._

_He stood there, in a catatonic state and then climbed onto the ledge and looked down for a moment._

_Chuck Bartowski was about to die._

_

* * *

  
_

_He was falling, falling and falling. An eternally long moment later, lying on top of something soft, and was for some reason, alive. Chuck looked around, unable to imagine how he was still alive after jumping off a 100 feet building. _

_"Bartowski" came a familiar voice. Casey was standing near him, looking at him concerned._

_"Chuck, we barely reached in time. You could have been killed, idiot" Casey growled, trying to mask his worry. "That was the idea, Casey" Chuck spoke, in a tone unfamiliar to his own ears._

_"Bartowski, we may have a lead. So, stop drowning yourself in self-pity and let's go." Chuck looked up on hearing those words and managed a weak grin, "What are we waiting for then?"_

_

* * *

_

Casey, after ditching his Herder there, pushed Chuck into the Vic. He started driving them back towards the Castle. "If you weren't in so much of a hurry to redo Romeo and Juliet, you would have bothered to think."

Chuck looked at him sullenly. "What's the lead?"

"I activated my biometric transmitter about an hour ago which is now trying to triangulate Walker's position -"

Chuck interrupted, "General said that the bugs have been jammed. They're using a broad-range signal jammer."

Casey smirked, "It's not for no reason that we're the best covert agencies in the world. The transmitter sends signals in short bursts, and lies dormant - completely undetected otherwise. Anyway as I was saying, before you interrupted me -" Casey glared at him.

"We should have an idea of Walker's location in a few hours. Then, my Special Forces team and I will go and get them both back."

Chuck who had been lost in his musings till now, sat up in a stiff manner on hearing those words, "I must have missed something, because it sounded like you just said, 'my Special Forces and I..' when it logically should be, 'you, me and my Special Forces.'"

Casey looked at him incredulously, "I'm not going to haul your scrawny ass in a completely unsafe and dangerous territory. You stay in the country, and I'll go bring your Juliet back."

Chuck shook his head. "I won't accept that, Casey. I have to go. I have to. For god's sake, I am a goddamn agent now, not your fucking asset!"

Casey growled, "Six months of rookie training doesn't make you an agent." Casey stopped the car outside Orange Orange, and walked inside in a menacing manner. He reached the Castle computer hurriedly to find that an exact location had been found. He pressed the conference button to relay the information to Beckman.

He stiffly stood beside the table as the General appeared on the screen, "Yes, Major?"

"Ma'am, we just found out Agent Walker's position. It seems to be coming from a place close to her last recon point." He stumbled in pronouncing the name, "A Hafiz Iqbal - a Pakistani diplomat. Most intelligence sources currently suspect him of being a sleeper, but his close political ties have prevented us from arresting him."

General Beckman nodded, "A pickup plane is ready, Major. I'm sending the team. Rescue both the agents as fast as you can. It's a volatile situation, and I don't know how long they will be alive."

Chuck came forward at this moment, "I'm going with them, General -"

General Beckman glared at him, "No. It's too dangerous, and you're still the Intersect, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck looked at her despairingly, "Please, General." His downcast eyes roved around her desk until they spotted her glasses. A stream of images hit him. He looked at her, "Would you not have done the same for Joe?"

General Beckman had not heard that name for the past twenty-five years. She gasped. He looked at her with his soulful brown eyes trying to make her understand the depth of his love for one, Agent Sarah Walker.

Her gaze softened as she looked at this remarkably naive and brave man. Her face had a slight smile on it as her musings came to an end. She leaned forward.

"There is a solution to our conundrum here. A _permanent _one."

* * *

A/N: What will the permanent soln. be? The correct answerer gets a special mention in my next chapter! I end this chapter, filled with hope that you'll press that green button right under. Green, green, green button. (Wow, that even has a Christmas relation to it.) [;p]


	10. Neo's Here

_I don't own Chuck - blabbity blah. The usual. I might own his Cheese Puffs though._

* * *

**The Castle - Continued**

"I wasn't planning on suggesting this for a while, definitely not today." General Beckman continued. The duo standing in front of the screen looked at her with apprehension, not sure what great revelation was about to hit their coast.

"Mr. Bartowski. Ever since the Intersect landed in your head in September 2007, our analysts and scientists have noted that the success rate of a human Intersect is actually higher than a computer Intersect could ever hope to be." Casey grunted, while Chuck was simply confused as to where this was leading.

"So, the next intersect we are creating, is one which can be downloaded into our human agents, as well as a computer. It has some special additions, but all in all, if you agree to this, it makes you an agent for life. This intersect won't be removed, Bartowski – you will be a government agent for life, albeit with more skills."

When General Beckman finished her little speech, the last thing she expected was to see the curly-haired man standing in front of her, doubled over in laughter. Chuck finally gasped, and looked up, "The United States Government has one hell of a way of showing their gratitude. Either it's my life or hers? Good job, General." Chuck mock-saluted her.

Diane Beckman simply looked impatient, "Cut out the drama, Bartowski. You have a clear choice. No one is forcing this on you, but the plane carrying Major Casey leaves in 3 hours, so I need a decision now. You will be become the protector of millions if you say yes, nobody's robbing you of anything."

Chuck nodded wearily, "Yes. Aye. Si. Whatever language you accept."

The intersect data was quickly downloaded into Chuck's brain within the span of fifteen minutes, from a laptop sent by the NSA specially for this purpose. He blinked wearily when the whole process finished, breathing in the cool, controlled surroundings within him.

The large screen in front of them quickly switched on, "Hello Chuck. How are you feeling?"

Chuck looked at the decorated woman in front of him and responded with a bleary smile, "Fine. So what's next?"

"Well, Bartowski – the 'special additions' mentioned need to be explained a little now. Earlier, when you used to flash you could access specific information with the usage of triggers – now we have added special abilities and skills like languages, defense etc. which you may call upon when needed.

Chuck whispered, "Ala Matrix."

Beckman frowned, "Yes, you may say so. Enough talk. Major Casey, attack."

Without any more warning, Chuck's burly handler came tumbling towards him, and before one could say "Spidey-sense" his brain stimulated his muscles with new-found knowledge of sparring and Taekwondo.

"Hi-ya!" Chuck jumped on one of the rails next to the screen and then jumped over Casey, kicking with all his force into the diaphragm, and finally knocking him out with one final blow to the throat.

Beckman was smiling widely when he finally looked at the screen. He was feeling wild, confused and out of control. She spoke, "Good job, Agent. Awaken Major Casey, your _partner_ and let's get this show onboard."

* * *

**7:00 PM, Inside a Predator**

The day was passing them faster than a torrid wind as Chuck and Casey boarded a special-ops CIA plane within the hour. Casey was still grumpy over the fact that the nerd had managed to knock him out. Though Chuck would smirk every time he looked at the sullen Agent, he was still feeling very restless and confused. In that span of time, it was as if a dormant unknown side of his body had taken over him, completely shedding any signs of his normal persona.

He shook his head. It was like being inside a very bad video game. Not to mention, his now lifelong allegiance to the CIA. No normal life. Not now, not ever. But then again, his life would've never been normal if he had lost Sarah anyway.

A breath clenched his chest. Sarah. He wondered in what shape or form he would find her. It had been 2 days since she had been reported MIA, and in the spy world 48 hours could be the difference between life and death.

As the Predator moved towards Asian shores, Charles Bartowski knelt and did something he had not thought of doing since he was nine.

He prayed.

* * *

**Lahore, Pakistan**

After the fifth round of torture, her body had convulsed and finally collapsed. It lay dead, unmoving as a scared, gagged woman continued to gaze helplessly. Nothing in training ever taught you how to endure this. Nothing ever could.

* * *

_A/N: Possibly one of those chapters that I personally enjoyed. Hope you did too. A special mention to blackcat252 who correctly guessed the answer to my question and thanks once again to all my kind reviewers who continue to support me._


	11. Twilight Darts

_A shoutout to my awesome reviewers, this time, jagged1 and NickyR! Keep rocking. :)_

_

* * *

  
_

A radio crackle broke the intense silence which had overcome the two Americans who were now sitting in a dusty, hot room five kilometers away from their destination watching a video feed from a tiny robot bug which had been sneaked into the small cell holding two American agents captive.

Casey started away from the screen before he could have to fight off any emotion. Carina Hansen and Sarah Walker. Two women who could easily be strong opponents against him in a fight. Carina was looking like a wraith. A skeleton hanging on to dear life. Sarah was bloodied and battered already. Her hand looked broken.

His mind was shoved out of it's thoughts as an enraged Chuck pushed him. "I don't have time for this surveillance shit anymore. Now. Let's go and get those two out." He started out of the room holding clumps of military-issue gear in his hands. Casey shoved him to a chair.

"We need to get them out, ASAP but possibly in a manner which doesn't get us all killed, Bartowski." He growled. Chuck merely gazed at him in a sullen manner and refused to interact with him for the next four hours. Casey had locked all doors and the gear before Bartowski's action could warrant another disaster.

Chuck's calm finally broke, "Casey, stop your planning and let's do what you always wanted. Go in guns blazing - come on!" Casey stared at him for a brief moment before turning back to his gun-cleaning nirvana. Chuck was fuming by now.

He slid out his tranquilizer gun, pointing it at his mentor's head. "It's either shoot or sleep, buddy." Casey snorted, "You're threatening me with a tranq gun, Bartowski? At least have the decency to use a real gun." There was no time for any more of his well-thought remarks as a jutting tranquilizer pulled Major John Casey into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

"You killed my brother!" He slapped her on the face with a leather whip, stinging each cell of her body with a new kind of agony. "Destroying the only family that I had - you will pay Sarah Walker. You will pay for the rest of your life."

That had been the only primal reason behind a psychopath's entire trap. Almost like a squabble gone wrong, but then a midnight game of Russian roulette went wrong, and Hafiz Iqbal lay dead, staring at the same sky where once he had flown his kite. Perhaps in irony. Now it was just a group of rag-tag men with abusive intentions, no aim to kill them but use them until they dropped dead of their own accord.

Sarah had given up hope by now. Her mind was completely disoriented. If it had been a day, a month or even, a year - there was just nothing to tell. She had Carina to support her earlier, but Carina's last interrogation had left her in an almost catatonic state. Her rags were seeped with blood, and Sarah's greatest fear was that the men had left no stone unturned in destroying her last shreds of humanity, innocence and perhaps even, life.

She inched further and further away in the square-shaped cage from the live corpse as if the bruises on her mind could transfer by touch. As if she could get hurt by touching the contaminated.

She started concentrating on the images - slightly blurred - of a curly-haired man, brown hair, blinding smile. Trying really hard to remember what a warm touch felt like, or a room without rats for that matter. It was all she could do. It was all she had to do.

* * *

Chuck inched forward, completely alone - armed with a _real_ gun from Major Casey's special armor collection - an AR-15 and a Colt 45 collected from a now unconscious guard. He wished he didn't have to touch the overwhelmingly powerful dehumanized metal - but the question was of saving Sarah's life. Perhaps in a selfish context, his own heart. Could that be left upto toys? Not.

There were twelve guards - half of them asleep on cots, while the rest enjoyed a game of _parcheesi_. The newly instated agent slipped past most of their primal systems, wearing the Pakistani garb instead of tactical gear. It was only when he reached the last corridor that seven suspicious men surrounded him with menacing expressions. It hardly took a moment before, the Intersect recognizing the danger calculated and executed the entire Krav Maga and Jujitsu against his muscled opponents. They was just a tattered pile of bodies lying on the floor as he moved towards a smelly cell.

He threw a tranquilizer grenade in the room of the guards immediately putting everyone to sleep before setting to work on the lock. Sarah's small lessons helped this time, as Chuck broke open in the lock in a few minutes opening the heavy metal door to meet the sight of a one extremely bloodied blonde woman and a unconscious brunette.

She squinted as she tried to wipe the disbelief from her face. Chuck smiled, "Hey there, beautiful." Sarah merely looked scared, unable to meet his gaze. Chuck said, "Hey Sarah, come on. We need to go, kiddo. Gotta get out of this place."

She muttered, "Leave me alone. You can't be Chuck." Chuck gaped at her for a moment, before recovering his composure. "Hey, this is me. You don't like olives but you obsess over Porsches, pancakes and your boyfriends."

She lifted her head slightly and whispered, "Chuck?" He merely nodded before signalling her to walk if she could as he needed to carry Carina. Sarah started walking out with him, unable to take in the fourteen men who now decorated the floor of the palatial house which held them prisoner. "You did this?" She rasped.

He merely smiled and nodded, "There is a lot I have to tell you, but for now will my 'I love you' suffice?" Sarah Walker cracked a smile after what seemed like a very, very long time, grasping his strong hands. She knew she would be okay now. Eventually.

He was here. He was very much alive. It was all that mattered. For now.

* * *

Thankyou for reading and reviewing, people. It has only helped to encourage me to write more and slowly, but steadily improve my techniques. ;] A major thanks to every single one of the 20,000 people who tried to read this. Love ya. I still have a few chapters to produce, so let's see how many of you catalyse me. :P


End file.
